


Another kind of practice

by Saku015



Series: Iwaoi Christmas Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaoi Christmas Week, M/M, Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowball Fight, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It snowed and Oikawa decides that his team needs some special practice.





	Another kind of practice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Snowball fights.

When Oikawa drew his curtains apart, a childishly huge smile appeared on his lips. Outside everything was covered in snow and snow was one of those things Oikawa loved. He sprinted to the bathroom and finished his morning routine extra fast. He ran downstairs, but before he could sneak out, the voice of his mother stopped him.

”Where are you going this early, Tooru?” The woman asked with a mug in her hand, still wearing he PJs. ”It is Saturday and you don’t have practice until the afternoon. You should go back to sleep.”

”But MOOOM~” Tooru whined with puppy eyes. ”It snowed last night and I want to play in the snow with Iwa-chan!” The woman sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, but did not stop him. Tooru stood up and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the house.

Having the key to Iwa-chans’ house was natural. They have been having weekly sleepovers since they were kids, so their parents decided that giving them keys would make things quieter. Opening a door came with less noise than ringing a doorbell all the time after all.

Tooru slowly opened the front door to his boyfriend’s home, then – after taking his shoes off and putting his PE bag down – he walked up to the first floor and opened Iwaizumi’s door. He stepped in the room and without any kind of warning, he jumped on his bed.

”OIKAWA, WHAT THE FUCK?!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, trying not to have a heart attack. Oikawa bunched on the top of him with a huge smile on his lips.

”It snowed during the night, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said with such enthusiasm as if he still was a five year old. ”Come out and play with me!” Iwaizumi only grabbed Oikawa by the wrist and pulled him in the bed. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and buried his nose into his curly hair. ”I-Iwa-chan?! What’s the deal?!” Oikawa stuttered, blushing hard.

”It’s early. I want to sleep,” Iwaizumi answered and was fast asleep all over again.

 

”Stop pouting, Dummykawa!” Iwaizumi said as they reached Aoba Johsai while snowflakes were falling all around them.

”But attacking me like that… it was not fair, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa complained looking aside with a huff.

”I didn’t attack you, only prevented you in ruining my morning sleep,” Iwaizumi said matter-of-factly, then sighed. He did not like when Oikawa gave him the cold shoulder. It made the other ten times as annoying as he usually was. ”If you do well at practice, we can have some fun afterwards.”

”Iwa-chan, you are a genius!” Oikawa exclaimed, then sprinted up on the stairs which lead to the door of their club room.

Iwaizumi blinked twice. He had no idea what had gotten into Oikawa, but he had a feeling that nothing good could happen because of it. He hurried after him and caught up in the moment when he swung the clubroom’s door open. The cold wind blew in the room and Iwaizumi heard several complaints.

”Shut the fucking door, asshole!” Kyoutani shouted at him, because he only wore his jeans and got a hit on his head from Yahaba.

”Good afternoon, my beloved teammates!” Oikawa greeted the others, while Iwaizumi closed the door behind them.

”What’s wrong with him?” Hanamaki mouthed to Iwaizumi, pointing towards Oikawa, but the black haired boy could only shrug his shoulder. He had no idea either.

”Thanks to Iwa-chan’s great idea, we won’t have our practice in the gym, so-”

”Hey, I didn’t say anything!” Iwaizumi protested as everyone turned towards him. He felt himself as a deer would feel while standing in the headlights.

”-put your clothes back on and meet us at the school yard, near to the soccer field!” Oikawa said, then dragged Iwaizumi out of the locker room.

”What’s this all about, Oikawa?!” Iwaizumi asked, as soon as they reached the big, park-like part of the yard with several trees here and there.

”Do you remember what you said about us having fun?” Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi nodded. ”Well, we shouldn’t leave the others out of it!” He said and without a word, he threw a snowball right into Iwaizumi’s face.

”Hey, guys, we are here!” Hanamaki announced as he and the rest of the team arrived, but had no time to say more, because he was hit by a snowball, coming from his left. ”You’re dead, Iwaizumi!” The pink haired boy screamed as he bent down to make a snowball for himself.

When the rest of the team registered the situation, they fled into different directions. Kunimi pulled Kindaichi behind a tree, then sat down and took out his book from his school bag that he brought with himself. If they did not practice, he had better things to do, than messing around.

Yahaba jumped at Kyoutani and without caring about the fact that they were in the middle of the area and with that easy targets, the two started rolling around, trying to push the others’ face in the snow. From the corner of his eye, Yahaba could swear he saw Kyoutani’s lip turning upwards and he felt his face heating up – only because of the exercise, of course. Watari – being the best friend he was – took his phone out of his pocket and started filming the phenomenon of Kyoutani and Yahaba’s aggressive flirting.

In the meantime, Hanamaki and Matsukawa did a tag-team, trying to hunt their two fellow third year down. They had an easy job with Oikawa – the boy always stuck his head out too much behind the tree to aim, so he got several snowballs right in the face.

”Makki, Mattsun! You’re ruining my beautiful face!” Oikawa whined and hid behind Iwaizumi, who was hiding behind the tree right next to his own.

”Hey! Stop using me as a human shield, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi said, trying to move away, but Oikawa wrapped his arms around his middle, so it was easier said than done.

As he burrowed his face into the fabric of Iwaizumi’s winter coat, Oikawa smiled. Sometimes having a simple snowball fight was even better than volleyball practice.


End file.
